Non-invasive imaging technologies allow images of the internal structures of a subject (e.g., a patient or object) to be obtained without performing an invasive procedure on the patient or object. Non-invasive imaging systems may operate based on the transmission and detection of radiation through or from a subject of interest (e.g., a patient or article of manufacture). For example, X-ray based imaging techniques (such as mammography, fluoroscopy, computed tomography (CT), and so forth) typically utilize an external source of X-ray radiation that transmits X-rays through a subject and a detector disposed opposite the X-ray source that detects the X-rays transmitted through the subject. Other radiation based imaging approaches, such as single photon emission computed tomography (SPECT) or positron emission tomography (PET) may utilize a radiopharmaceutical that is administered to a patient and which results in the emission of gamma rays from locations within the patient's body. The emitted gamma rays are then detected and the gamma ray emissions localized.
Thus, in such radiation-based imaging approaches, the radiation detector is an integral part of the imaging process and allows the acquisition of the data used to generate the images of interest. In certain radiation detection schemes, the radiation may be detected by use of a scintillating material that converts the higher energy gamma ray or X-ray radiation to optical light photons (e.g., visible light), which can then be detected by photodetector devices, such as photodiodes. However, the scintillating material may be susceptible to degradation when exposed to moisture or other environmental conditions.
Such scintillator degradation may be an issue in contexts where a flat panel detector is to be used, such as in general X-ray radiography applications, C-arm applications, and so forth. In particular, to construct flat-panels of a desired size, it may be necessary to combine several smaller panels so as to form the desired larger panel assembly. Such assemblies, however, may be susceptible to encroachment by moisture or other environmental factors. As a result, a large-panel assembly formed using smaller imager panels may eventually be reduced in effectiveness due to encroachment of moisture or other environmental factors into the larger assembly.